Konoha's Second Yellow Flash
by Bursgrogash
Summary: Join Naruto as he attempts to overcome the shadow left behind by his Father, and become Konoha's Second Yellow Flash. Watch as he is paired up with a Teacher who takes his job seriously, makes new friends and fights both new and old enemies. Naruto will try to keep his Village safe and sound or die trying!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! And welcome to my Fanfiction, I am currently writing two different stories, this one as well as A Chunin's Dream ANBU Black Ops I will do my best to make sure both are regularly updated, but I cannot make any promises. I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it?

Again, please enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Three long years had gone by, each one going by just as slowly as the next. Naruto had been gone with his Godparent Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the white haired Sannin taught Naruto almost every single thing he knew. Helping him with his atrocious Chakra control, teaching him several Wind Style Techniques as well as helping him form his Rasengan with just one hand, and teaching him several different ways of using said Jutsu.

Naruto had grown up exceptionally well in this time, not only in maturity but also physically. Having hit a significant growth spurt while he was away, now at nineteen years of age Naruto stood at a solid six foot one and had trained his body to the breaking point. Taut defined muscles covered his body, not even a single trace of fat was located on him. His hair had also grown longer looking almost exactly like his father, the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto was currently clad in Jiraiya's old ANBU gear from when he, Tsunade and Orochimaru had been dubbed the three greatest Shinobi of their time. Covering the gear was a long black cloak and he wore his headband as a belt around his waist. Beside him was his Godfather and it was time to start heading back to the village, they were currently in Lightening Country just leaving a small village. "You've improved a lot Naruto, much better than I had thought you would initially."

Naruto beamed up at Jiraiya and bobbed his head a little in a nod, "thank you Jiraiya, none of it would have been possible without you, I only got this far because of your teachings." That sentence alone showed Jiraiya how much Naruto had matured and changed since they began the training, keeping himself calm and respectful, gone was his outbursts at not getting his way, gone was his disrespect to others. "If only I had you as a teacher from the start, I'm sure Kakashi is a good teacher, but he showed blatant favoritism towards Sasuke..."

The white haired man could hear the annoyance in his apprentice's voice, and could only nod as he knew that would have been the case. "It's in the past, Naruto. I know it had to have been annoying, but it's best to move on and try not to think about it." At this point, Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to gain his attention, once he had he pointed at a rather large mountain. "Towards the top of that mountain is where Kumogakure is, we'll be stopping by there for a moment to get a decent nights rest and from there we are going to go straight home."

There was another reason Jiraiya wanted to go there, Kumogakure Jinchuriki are known for having fully tamed and controlled their Biju. And while he had taught Naruto how to better draw on the Kyuubi's Chakra and manage it better, it was still not nearly enough. "That means I will have visited all the major Shinobi villages, I hope I don't get jumped this time being mistaken for my Father.." Naruto sighed heavily as he mentioned that. Jiraiya had told him who his parents were, and comforted him as the young man wept.

The Sage gave a small chuckle, "they are just bitter, they got the short end of the stick and wanted to place the blame on someone. And, last I recall, the only thing Kumo has against your old man is the fact Minato could out pace their Kage and because he also thwarted a kidnapping by them." Naruto snickered loudly at the thought alone.

They came up on a fork in the road, one direction leading back to the Land of Fire, while the other lead to the base of the mountain. They turned left to make their way to the base of the mountain, it was then when suddenly they felt more than heard a deep rumble through the lands. "Jiraiya! What was that?" The Sage was looking around his eyes narrowed, bending down he placed a hand flat against the ground and closed his eyes. He could feel three incredibly large Chakra signatures racing along somewhere to the south, he knew what one of them was, a Jinchuriki for sure, followed by two more.

"It's the Akatsuki, and they seem to have found a Jinchuriki." Naruto fell silent and his hands clenched into fists, his sharp blue hues narrowing. "I already know what you are thinking, Naruto. And I couldn't agree more, let's go after them as see what we are dealing with first. Concealment." The man muttered softly followed by Naruto mimicking him, both of their bodies seemed to eventually fade from sight.

 **( About a Mile Away )**

"Nezumi Kedama!" Shouted a five foot five blonde woman, wearing a Kumogakure Headband. From her mouth came a blue fire spitball that transformed into a large mouse, as soon as it transformed it exploded into several dozen smaller blue projectiles that shot forward like missiles.

These projectiles guided themselves towards a duo of men, each wearing the long black and red coats of the Akatsuki. One was very tall and had green eyes while the other was shorter and missing the upper portion of his coat, and he wielded a triple bladed black and red scythe with a very long chain connected to the pommel. "Hidan move!" The bigger one snapped literally high kicking the other man to the side and into a tree, while he leaped to the other side, only to be pursued by the projectiles. "Damn it!" He grunted as he took several of the projectiles to his back and chest, the resulting explosion cracked the ground around him and blanketed the immediate area in smoke.

"Damn it Kakuzu! How many times have I told you, that you're not my fucking boss!?" The bare chested one said pulling himself from the tree before swiping at it with his scythe in a fit of rage, cutting it down in the process. "And stop hitting me around, or I'll sacrifice you to my Lord, I'd love to sleep to your screams!" He shouted with a wide smile looking clearly insane.

The blonde woman panted and huffed with his arms crossed in front of her, from her finger tips were very long claws glowing a soft blue, her form was slightly hunched in a combat ready stance. Her face was set into a determined frown, and like that she was gone bolting forward to take advantage of the bare chested one. Her claws struck quickly and she was past him in a moment, landing against a tree and shifting a little to redirect her momentum back at him once more.

Hidan growled as he attempted to defend himself, swinging the scythe this way and that trying to even cut her just a little. But the woman would prove simply too quick for him, striking here and there much faster than he could react. "Kakuzu, get off your lazy ass and help me!" Snarled the man stepping back as blood dripped down his body from multiple cuts and lacerations. "H-aagh!" The man was promptly send backward as a large flaming tail struck him in the chest, through a few trees he'd crash before sliding along the ground. "Damn it! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?! I'm going to kill you slowly, I'm going to make sure you beg for death!" The man stood back up not a wound in sight.

From the tree line was Naruto and Jiraiya, both watching with rapt interest. "Jiraiya, even with my regenerative abilities, it would have taken me a while to recover from that..." Jiraiya nodded as that's what he was thinking. "And look that big man looks like nothing happened." Getting a better look at him now, Jiraiya gasp a soft curse as he recognized the man.

"That's Kakuzu of the Earth Grudge Fear, from Takigakure no Sato. He stole a Technique called Earth Grudge that transformed his body into a sort of doll, connected by thousands of small black tendrils." At this the man called Kakuzu moved quickly to the now very exhausted woman, one of his arms turned completely black as he sent a punch forward that caused an audible crack to resonate through the field and send the woman careening into the ground a ways. "If I'm right that was a Doton Jutsu, Earth Spear If I'm correct. It hardens the users hand to greatly magnify his or her physical abilities."

This was bad, Jiraiya knew they needed to intervene. They couldn't allow the Akatsuki to gain any more Jinchuriki than they already had, "Okay listen up Naruto, I want you to distract the one with the scythe, but something tells me do not let that scythe even touch you. He seems very dependent on it for some reason, I will go after Kakuzu, and hopefully she will aid us."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he nodded to his Teacher and moved out from the tree line towards his target. As he did so, Jiraiya did the same but towards the blonde woman.

When he got close enough, Jiraiya spoke. But made sure his hand was covering her mouth, his grip incredibly strong keeping her in place. "Don't move, and act like you are on deaths door." The woman shook just a little before calming, her eyes looking everywhere panic clear in them. "I am Jiraiya of the Sannin, me and my apprentice are here to help you, but I need to know that you will aid us." She gulped and gave the briefest of nods. His hand left her mouth for her to speak.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin huh? I appreciate the help, I'm not so sure I could have held them off any longer." She remained prone, breathing quickly as she noticed Kakuzu making his way to her. Apparently while Jiraiya and her had spoken the men had argued with one another on who will kill who. "I've learned that the bare chested one simply won't die, and if his scythe even cuts you a little he can kill you instantly." This news caused Jiraiya to widen his eyes and look towards the man. "And the other, he can use all but Suiton..." Finally Kakuzu got within range and glared down at the woman.

"Finally down are you, good. You better be worth this trouble, I haven't gotten a good bounty in a while." He held a hand out towards her tendrils pushing their way out of his hand, in that moment though a swirling blue orb was introduced to his chest. "W-what!?"

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya fully appeared before Kakuzu pressing forward sharply and causing the orb to erupt propelling Kakuzu backward into a couple trees his body spiraling due to the spinning nature of the Jutsu. The man landed with his chest ripped wide open and his clothes torn to shreds, he eventually stood and ripped away the coat to reveal his black shirt and grey pants.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin hmm? You will fetch a massive bounty, foolish it was to get in between me and a target." His arms twitched a little as he quickly held one up at Jiraiya and it slowly bulged up with tendrils and a odd mask with a opened mouth. "Gian" From the mouth of the mask shot several lightening bolts in the shape of spears, like true lightening bolts they crossed the distances in just under a moment causing Jiraiya to quickly leap out of the way dodging this way and that.

But quickly the blonde woman was quick to help her new ally, faster than most can blink she dashed just a hair's length away from him digging her claws into his side and moving past him. Kakuzu snarled something fierce as he attempted to bring his other arm up to aim another Jutsu at her, but was interrupted by a large gout of flame slamming into his back and all but roasting him alive.

'These two are beginning to not be worth the money, I hate wasting my time as much as I hate losing money..' The Takigakure Missing Nin thought to himself as he willed the flame mask to come out of him and form a tendril body next to him. "Zukokku!" The mask's mouth opened up and it spat out several small fireballs, each of them flying low to the ground they each exploded next to one another like a carpet bomb each explosion being amplified by the one before it, before long the entire field was set ablaze before another mask formed on his other side. "Atsugai" from this second mask came a focused and condensed stream of air that the mask guided along where the flames were, a massive hurricane of flame erupted around them, miniature fireballs shot from the sides of it impacting around the woman and Jiraiya.

Naruto could see his Teacher already fighting and he noticed the sheer destruction that Kakuzu was unleashing around himself, he saw this and took it as his queue, he had closed in on the bare chested Hidan, who seemed perfectly content to let Kakuzu do this himself. Quickly Naruto formed two Shadow Clones, while he himself held out his hands to build up a pair of Rasengans. "You two rough him up and then get him to turn his back on me, do not let yourselves get hit." The clones nodded and uncloaked themselves while dashing forward, at an incredible speed. From beneath their cloaks they brought out a single Tanto each, they swerved in between one another a moment before leaping at the man, who turned just in time to deflect both strikes with his scythe.

He cackled madly as the clones landed in a back flip from the parry and leaped again, the clones worked in perfect tandem one would strike and be parried while the other would take that moment to strike as well. "Ahh, a sacrifice huh? I will gladly send you to my Lord, all hail Jashin!" Shouted the man before very quickly learning that there would be no such thing. He parried one blade only to be met with a wicked spinning kick, his body jerked away from it in order to parry another. "What the hell!"

One clone landed a distance away and created a pair of clones himself, to assist the other one. Meanwhile he ran through hand seals before lowering and pulling back his right fist, "Senpuken" The clone muttered and around his fist and arm formed a typhoon of wind, he waited a moment as his two clones were cut down and used the smoke as his chance. Rearing the fist back before plunging through the smoke to meet Hidan's stomach, the Jutsu rushed off of the clones fist to blast forward into a cone, piercing through Hidan's stomach and causing him to be sent into a tree.

"Agh!" Hidan spat up a glob of blood and felt his body actually breaking momentarily from the force of the attack, for the moment he thought he was safe as there was a dense smoke screen now due to that clone bursting from no more chakra. Hidan attempted to pull himself from the tree when he heard something he really wished he hadn't.

"Daburu Senpuken" The final clone lurched from the smoke screen burying both typhoon covered fists in his stomach, this cone was much larger than the first one, shredding the tree he was in to pieces and literally cutting off some of Hidan's limbs, the man screamed bloody murder loud enough for his partner to look over at him, widening his eyes at what he saw, Hidan was soaring through the air without a leg an arm and part of his torso. Then quickly Kakuzu had to raise his arms and cause them to blacken once more to block a particularly strong blow from Jiraiya that still caused him to skid along the ground.

Kakuzu was at a serious disadvantage, fighting both Jiraiya of the Sannin as well as the Jinchuriki of the Nibi. "Damn it Hidan, you are utterly useless!" He cursed loudly spinning around to block the woman and snag her arm to deliver a punch to her stomach and toss her towards Jiraiya. Even as he used his most powerful abilities, the Jinchuriki and the Sannin worked well together. As if they had been working in tandem for years, when in fact it was because Jiraiya was very adept at teamwork inserting himself when he saw an opening that wouldn't cause the woman a disadvantage. Everything however was interrupted by a near deafening sound.

The original Naruto finally came into play as what remained of Hidan was flying right for him, quickly he jumped up spun around and came back down while slamming his Rasengans down onto Hidan. The resulting explosion of Chakra cracked and cratered the ground and caused rubble and earth to fly everywhere. Slowly standing from the crater was Naruto, the excess chakra dissipating like a shock wave causing his cloak to flap, he stared ahead at Kakuzu with a frown, his cold blue eyes focused on just him. To Kakuzu and Jiraiya it was like starring at a carbon copy of the Yondaime Hokage.

Back in the crater, nothing much was left of the man named Hidan, but what no one knew is the fact he was still alive, just in more pain than anyone could ever imagine. Now needing to live with the fact he was alive but didn't have much of a body, just his head and some of his torso and some of his left arm remained muttering curses over and over and louder by the moment. "Good job Naruto!" Shouted his Teacher while running through a few hand seals and placing his hand against the ground. "Yomi Numa!" Beneath Kakuzu and a large area around him formed a deep swamp filled with chakra laced mud. The man grunted and jerked his body around attempting to break free. "You are wasting your time, not even the the leader of the Snake summons can break out of my swamp." The Sage grunted as he kept molding the Chakra, making double sure that Kakuzu wouldn't be moving any time soon.

The blonde woman was in utter awe, Jiraiya had single handed captured the man who was trying to capture her, and his so called 'apprentice' literally tore the other man to pieces, though she could hear the mans head still cursing away from here. She abruptly sat down in a huff and laid back his chest rising and dropping from her breathing. "You two...That...That was incredible, thank you so much for coming to my aid." As she spoke she looked over at Naruto and saw him sealing up the other mans scythe before doing the same to his head thus ending the string of cursing.

Their eyes connected a moment and Naruto nodded at her with a smile before making his way over to his Teacher, who spoke to the woman. "You are very welcome, Akatsuki are a threat to all. So we are more than happy to help rid the Nations of them." She nodded as she sat up and eventually stood as Naruto approached. "Are you okay Naruto? You know I did say 'distract' right?" The blonde teen nodded while rubbing the back of his head and giving a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jiraiya. From what we saw he seemed to be able to take just about anything and get back up, so I thought I could actually see how much I could do.." It was clear he was a bit upset with himself, even if he did his job, he hadn't listened to his Teachers orders. "But hey, his head is still intact...And talking...And I got his weapon." It was also clear the head still being able to talk really got to him as he looked uncomfortable. Naruto peered over at Kakuzu who was very busy still trying to escape, he had sunk deep enough into the swamp that is came up to his neck, thus rendering his masks useless.

Naruto kept starring at him before raising a brow and stepping through the swamp, having learned how to skim across the top without sinking in. A foot away Naruto crouched down to cock his head down at him. "You're going to fail you know, me and my Teacher are going to find each one of you...And ensure that all of you become very intimate with the ground." The Uzumaki's eyes were as cold as ice, starring at the Missing Nin in disgust. "I think it's a smart move to offer you a choice, leave the Akatsuki, go into hiding and never show yourself to me or my Teacher again...Or die right here and right now."

Kakuzu's masked face stared defiantly up at Naruto, "you think you scare me brat? You're nothing compared to our leader, you think your hot stuff because you defeated Hidan? He's one of our weakest members." His voice was as deep as usual, and showed nothing of his real emotions. "And I won't talk either, you're wasting your time as well as my own." Naruto nodded a little before smirking and going through a few hand seals. "What are you doing?!" His calm tone changed into alarm as he recognized those seals.

"Kuchiyose!" Naruto slapped a hand to the mud beneath him, and a plume of smoke erupted around him, once it cleared he was sitting atop a large toad. This toad wore a robe of sorts and was orange and green, "Gamanuku, I need this one petrified but not killed please." Without giving a hint that it had heard Naruto, the Toad lifted a webbed hand to place it just above Kakuzu's head, closing it's eyes as a energy wave distorted the air above the Missing Nin's head.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had been talking to the woman. "Might I know your name Miss? I already know you are the Jinchuriki of the Nibi, just not your name." This was of course not the actual truth, he knew the names of all the existing Jinchuriki, but he couldn't very well say such.

"Yugito Nii of Kumogakure, Jounin and like you said, Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Cat. Again I want to thank you two, I wouldn't have made it today without your help." At first Jiraiya attempted to wave it off before an idea struck him.

Turning around a moment, Jiraiya spied on what his Apprentice was doing, and gave him a sad look. "We need somewhere to rest, as we have been gone from home for a long time now. If you could secure us some accommodations at Kumo, that will be thanks enough." Yugito walked up beside him and widened her eyes at what Naruto had told Kakuzu, even if the man had been an enemy it seemed like Naruto was going out of his way to make sure he knew that the Akatsuki were on his shit list.

"Of course," The blonde woman nodded eagerly, still watching Naruto as he summoned a the Toad, and began to petrify the Missing Nin. "Once Bee learns that you saved me, he'll clear it with Lord Raikage. He trusts Bee's judgement more than his own." With that Jiraiya nodded looking pleased with this and canceled the Swamp of the Underworld with a simple hand sign. Doing so freed Kakuzu but he was already much too petrified to do anything, what none of them had been able to see was as soon as the mud had disappeared Kakuzu fingers wiggled just a little and his left hand tore its self from his arm, a new one growing in place while the freed one dug into the ground and out of sight.

 **( Kumogakure no Sato )**

Having already made it past the gate, Yugito and company were headed right for the Raikage's building, left and right Naruto was getting odd looks. Many seemingly thinking he looked exactly like the one man who could out pace their Kage. "So different here, not just the geography, but the air and the people." The blonde teen whispered to himself looking around, they had sealed Kakuzu into a scroll earlier but a modified one that allowed oxygen to get in and out as to not suffocate the Missing Nin.

Jiraiya nodded listening to what Naruto said, "I am needed with the Raikage, you can look around if you want to Naruto. I'll send a summon your way if you are needed." Like that Naruto bowed to Jiraiya and turned in a one eighty back to a Shinobi shop he had spied during their walk.

"I'll have some of my friends keep an eye on him and make sure none of the others give him a hard time," Yugito offered to Jiraiya who nodded at her with a smile, a few precise bursts of Chakra alerted her friends and they landed next to her. Kumogakure ANBU in fact, they stared wide eyed behind their masks at the man traveling with her. "I'm going with Jiraiya to Lord Raikage, his apprentice is going to take a look around, keep an eye on him will you?" Her questioned was answered by a chorus of agreements and they disappeared after Naruto.

"Thank you for that, but we probably shouldn't keep the Raikage waiting." Yugito nodded at the man and they both sped along the road to the Raikage's mountain, quickly scaling it to his office.

Pushing on the door, Naruto heard a faint clinging sound signalling the door had been opened. He walked in and looked around with a slight grin, his cloak still covered from his shoulders clear to just below his knees. Leaving his head clear, blonde hair spiked everywhere with the two long bangs framing the sides of his whiskered face. "Hello and welcome to our stor-" The voice stopped, very clearly male as the shopkeeper spotted his customer. "You're not from around here, and Kumo isn't known for it's visitors.." The man looked at Naruto with great suspicion.

Naruto bowed to the man before smiling and moving his cloak just a little to show the Konohagakure Headband. "Yes, apologies. I'm here visiting with my Teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin." At that, Naruto gestured to the store. "While he's clearing some business with the Raikage, I was told I could have a look around. Saw your store here and thought I'd see just how different it was from the other villages." His tone and posture was very respectful, keeping eye contact with the older man.

The shop owner was a tall dark skinned man, wide shoulders and a slight belly to him. He wore a long black apron with a red shirt underneath, his hands had thick leather gloves on them and he wore was seemed like simple grey pants. "Ahhh, sorry about the third degree then, like I said. Kumo isn't known for being visited. Have a look around, young man. If you need anything my name is Koro." Naruto smiled at him and sent his thanks before walking off to the side to look at the wares.

He spied many things, from different styles of Kunai and Ninja-to as well as Fuma Shuriken and different kinds of Tanto. Reaching out suddenly one would get a view of what was underneath his cloak, it was Jiraiya's old ANBU gear completely covered with pouches and pockets as well as a pair of Tanto's. Naruto's no longer hidden hands were covered with finger-less gloves and then metal gauntlets just like what the Sandaime had worn to battle. He picked up a Gunbai, he had heard of these and knew they could be used to create wind based Jutsu just by channeling chakra through them and waving them. "Hello, Mr Koro?" He called out gaining the man's attention.

The shop owner came around to the isle he was in and saw him holding the Gunbai, "Interested in it are you?" At Naruto's nod he gave a small grin. "You're in luck, that's our last one that is chakra conductive. After I sell that one I won't be selling them anymore, very few Futon users around here." Looking at the Gunbai it was actually quite large, a triangular shape for the fan, about three and a half feet at the widest part, and it was a plain black and white color scheme and the handle was wrapped in a black cloth and about five feet in length. "I'll just ring this up for you then, anything else to go with it?"

Naruto nodded at the man and pointed at a couple stacks of exploding notes and a few Fuma Shuriken. "And that will be all, thank you for your help." Koro waved at the blonde teen for him to follow and they went to the counter. Koro rang the items up and told Naruto the total, who didn't seem all that phased by it as he handed the amount over to Koro. "Thank you for the business, and good luck with the Gunbai!" Happily Naruto sealed away his new items for later use while keeping a hold on the War Fan. He walked out with it in hand looking it over, cocking his head to the side he noticed a string along the side of the handle, he pulled on it a little and the strong got longer, instantly he smiled and hoisted it over his head and slung the fan onto his back.

He would be stopped suddenly as a trio of cloaked figured landed before him, the Kumo ANBU from earlier. "Mr Uzumaki, you are needed by the Raikage." Naruto nodded and instead of taking the offered hand, brought up a hand seal and grinned as he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of green leaves. The ANBU followed after him, escorting him to the Raikage's office. They'd stop at the door just a moment before Naruto got there. He landed with a huff grinning at them before nodding and pushing his way in.

Four heads turned to the door as he walked in, Yugito and Jiraiya of course, but also the Raikage himself and his younger brother, Bee. Both were large and imposing dark skinned men, bulging muscles and stiff postures. "I got here as fast as I could, Lord Raikage." The blonde bowed to the man and stood next to his Teacher. "I was told I was needed?"

It was the Raikage who spoke first, "yes, I summoned you here in order to reward you for saving Yugito here, I already know why you did so, but as it stands you had nothing else to gain from it. That kind of selflessness is very rare these days, especially coming from another Hidden Village's Shinobi." Naruto was wide eyed as he listened to the huge man, and was far too stunned to try and decline anything. "Your Teacher says you have an extremely high affinity for Futon, and while Kumo is not known for it's Futon users we do have a few select Futon Jutsu, of which I would like to offer for you to learn."

This was unheard of, another Villages Kage offering up it's Jutsu for someone to learn? Naruto couldn't offer any words as he bowed to the daunting man. Finally the lump in his throat passed and he was able to speak. "Thank you very much, Lord Raikage. And while I want to decline, as I don't need to be rewarded for such...I would be an utter fool to do so, your reward would help not only me but my village as well." Ay smirked at the blonde teen before reaching under his table to place a single book atop it.

"That alone is why you should be rewarded, we are Shinobi. We always work for a reward." Eagerly Naruto accepted the book looking utterly gleeful as he did so. "I was young once too, begone. Bee here will show you to our training fields." Jiraiya grinned and nodded at his Student who looked at him for confirmation. Like a little kid on Christmas the blonde was led away looking as delighted as possible, as soon as Bee and Naruto were out of ear shot, the Raikage leaned onto his desk and gave the Sannin a serious expression. "Now let's talk about this 'Akatsuki'"

* * *

And that is the first chapter! If I earned a review please don't be shy, I need any kind of helpful feedback. Have a pleasant rest of your day or night~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! And welcome back to Konoha's Second Yellow Flash, I am currently writing two different stories, this one as well as A Chunin's Dream ANBU Black Ops I will do my best to make sure both are regularly updated, but I cannot make any promises. I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it?

Again, please enjoy yourselves!

Also special thanks to all those who left a review for the first chapter, it's nice to know that people enjoyed my work! Also I am incredibly sorry for taking so long with this.

* * *

Two blurs raced through the streets of Kumogakure, one quite dark while the other had a trace of yellow. Naruto shockingly kept the same pace as the man who was taking him to the training area, excitement rushed through the blondes veins. This happened every time he ever got to learn a new Jutsu, no matter how useful or interesting it was, the chance to expand his arsenal always manages to make him giddy.

They arrived at a large circular training field near the top of a mountain, it was huge. A tall wall built up around it much like the Chunin Exams Arena in Konoha, Naruto looked very pleased with this and turned to his guide. "Thank you for showing me the way, and be sure to tell Lord Raikage I said thank you once more."

"Don't mention it Blondie, and I'll be sure to tell my Brother. Don't wreck the field too much alright?" Killer Bee grinned at the blonde haired teen before he disappeared in a flash of lightening, Naruto turned back to the field and brought up his hands to form a few signs. Four Shadow Clones puffed into existence looking just like their creator, "alright guys! We got some new Jutsu to learn, first one is!" He shouted in excitement while flipping the book open to the first technique. The others did the same with their books, the first Jutsu was called Kami Oroshi. The page was filled with the theory of the Jutsu, the proper way to channel ones chakra for it as well as the hand seals and a picture of what it was capable of.

"Alright guys, spread out and begin practicing! I want to be able to use all of these Jutsu before we leave for home." He got a chorus of agreement in return as he got to work on reading the theory behind the Jutsu it's self. It was capable of knocking someone over, more concussive than anything. 'Where as my Senpuken shreds and cuts my targets, this will blast them away from me. And it says here that it goes well when paired up with just about any Fire Style and Water Style Jutsu...That being said, I really need to expand what few Water and Fire Jutsu I know.'

Naruto created a fifth Clone and had it hold his book while he slowly preformed the needed hand signs, running through them a few times at varying speeds to make sure he got them right. It was easy to tell he was excited about the prospect of learning and mastering new techniques.

While he was doing that, his clones were already attempting to use the Jutsu. Running through the needed signs before cupping their hands together and bringing them down a little to the side and back, "Kami Oroshi!" The clones shouted each of them preforming the Jutsu in different ways, one jut his hands out immediately causing a concussive cone wind to explode from the cupped hands. Roughly six feet in length and about two or three in width, a couple other clones had the same results while the last two kept their hands cupped together for a moment longer before following the other's example.

Their Jutsu preformed just like the others did, except for the fact the cone was larger and longer. Much longer than the Senpuken. "So it's very much either a supplementary Jutsu or for getting some breathing room, either way very useful...What if I used it with my new Gunbai?" The thought caused him to widen his eyes as he reached for the handle of the thing to pull it off and hold it off to the side, the blonde channeled chakra through it without any Elemental added to it, swinging the Gunbai created a strong burst of wind in the direction of the swing. The ground cracked along the way, "Oh...Oh my..."

The clones all suddenly puffed away and the memories from them all went to Naruto, the teen closed his eyes to take a moment to filter through it all. A multitude of expressions crossed over his face, before he opened them back up and grinned just a little, "I wonder if Gaara's sister might be willing to teach me a few of her fan based Jutsu?"

Putting that thought away for the moment, Naruto slung the fan onto his shoulder again and ran through the three seals. "Kami Oroshi" He muttered forming the condensed ball of wind within his hand, he gripped the handle of the Gunbai and swung it mightily in front of him. The results were completely different than used strictly with his hands, instead of a cone of concussive force it was instead shaped like a large bullet made of wind. The Jutsu barreled forward with a roar digging a slight trench in the ground before it dissipated into nothingness.

Naruto was awed by what he had done, he could only imagine just how powerful the Jutsu really was. "Oh man oh man oh man!" The blonde grinned wide before slinging the fan onto his back once more and running through the hand signs. He wasn't going to stop until he had this down pat.

 **( Raikage's Office Building )**

Jiraiya had just explained almost everything he knew about the Akatsuki, and the large man looked to be in deep thought. Leaning forward in his chair with his fingers crossed in front of his face, his index finger drummed rapidly on the other hand. "That's annoying," was his frank response, one fully agreed upon by his Brother. "What could they be planning that involves all of the Jinchuriki?" At this he peered at his Brother, Bee.

Killer Bee was in the same place as Ay was, his arms crossed over his chest and an upset frown upon his face. "I highly doubt it has anything to do with keeping us alive, as one who works well with his Tailed Beast, I can say that the power I can wield is truly destructive." A few moments went by consisting of Killer Bee nodding a little bit as if having a separate conversation, but he didn't say anything further.

"I don't know what they are fully planning, and I have my suspicions that they wanted me to know that much." It was clear that Jiraiya was irked his spy network couldn't get anything more on them. "All we know is they consist of the most powerful S-Rank Missing Nins from around the Elemental Nations, and that they are gathering the Jinchuriki. From what I know, they already have the One Tails as well as the Three Tails and the Four Tails. We also know that they are targeting them in order of lowest to highest."

Eventually the burly Raikage gave a shake of his head and sighed deeply. "It has been a long day, I think everyone needs some rest, thank you again Lord Jiraiya." Ay gestured to the door and the Toad Sage bowed to the room before making his way out of the office and eventually the building.

Killer Bee and his Brother watched the Toad Sage leave, both still wearing their frowns and both crossing their arms. They seemed stuck in deep thought before their eyes connected. "Tough times ahead of us Brother, we gonna need all the help we can get, you know?" Ay sighed and nodded before reaching into his desk to pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

 **( With Naruto At The Training Field )**

Jiraiya quickly arrived at the field where he could feel his apprentice practicing, he witnessed him him preform a few hand signs before grabbing his Gunbai and swinging it forward. Three small twisters rushed forward next to one another, and quickly Naruto took a deep breath and then unleashed a stream of flame towards them. The stream slammed into the twisters and instantly they enlarged and merged together leaving a trail of soot in it's wake. "Impressive Naruto, you're getting better at that Fire Jutsu, you don't even need hand signs or announce it." He watched the blazing tornado a few moments longer before it finally dissipated.

Naruto looked very impressed with himself, a wide grin on his whiskered face. "Thank you, the three Jutsu Lord Raikage gave me are incredible. I'll seriously have to owe him one," the blonde nodded before putting the Gunbai away, running through three hand signs, grabbing the war fan once more he swung it mightily. "Kami Oroshi" A large bullet of wind rushed forward along the ground, this time he aimed it a little low so that it would impact the ground, the bullet slammed into the ground creating a large impact crater.

Jiraiya just kept watching, surprised not at all that Naruto was already experimenting with the three Jutsu. Meaning he had already mastered them enough to know how to use them with ease, "what are the three anyway? I've already seen your Kami Oroshi, what are the other two?"

Naruto stared across the training area for a moment before turning and answering Jiraiya. "You already saw two actually, Kami Oroshi as well as Kami Oroshi Tabyuransu. That was the one with the three twisters, the last one is." He stopped and used just two hand signs, a small torrent of wind built up in the palm of his hand as he gestured before himself. A medium sized burst of wind blew off from his hand, "Kami Oroshi Sorasu. It's used to help the user guide and project hostile Jutsu in a different direction."

Jiraiya very much liked that one, and he wanted to see it in action. "How about a demonstration then, Naruto?" He asks creating a Shadow Clone and directing it to stand quite a ways from Naruto.

Eagerly the blonde agreed to this, creating a clone himself already knowing what Jiraiya was going to have his clone do. And he wasn't disappointed, the Jiraiya clone ran few a few signs before he shot out a large fire ball at Naruto. The blonde Nin quickly preformed the two signs before ducking a little and jutting his hand up to bounce the fireball upward, at the same time his clone leaped into the air and preformed the same signs jutting his hand forward quickly and causing the fireball to rapidly race back to Jiraiya.

The Wind Jutsu did exactly what it should do, not only did it direct the Jutsu away from Naruto but it had enhanced the initial fireball. The one that came back at Jiraiya was burning brighter and hotter than the one he had sent. The Sannin leaped to the side to avoid the thing and let it explode uselessly against the ground. "Hey hey! Very impressive Naruto, and like you already know, Wind Style is very good at redirecting any of the other Styles, expect for probably a few of the special Blood Line Limit Jutsu."

The Toad Sage looked proud of his student who rubbed the back of his head, Jiraiya always made sure to praise Naruto on what he did, as he knew the teen was not used to it in the slightest. "Thank you Jiraiya, uhh..ermm, when are we heading back home by the way?" He'd ask softly while slinging his Gunbai back over his shoulder and dismissing the clone. "The trip has been incredible, but nothing beats home."

Jiraiya looked like he couldn't agree more with the blonde teen, "we'll go in the morning." He looked up and around, the sun was just going down now. "At the break of dawn so be ready to be on the move, we are going to have a Kumogakure ANBU escort to the border." Naruto nodded at the explanation but remained silent. "Lord Raikage has put us up in a room for the night, but I asked if we could rest in one of the outpost barracks instead, that way we will be closer to home, sound good?"

Jiraiya got a nod in return and they were off almost in perfect sync, they raced through the city meeting up with the ANBU squad along the way. Naruto managed to surprise these men and woman by easily falling in line with them, they made their way to one of the outposts further down the massive mountain. "We should be there within a few moments, Lord Jiraiya. Ourselves and the Shinobi there will take turns staying up and keeping a watchful eye." The Sannin nodded at the masked Nin as they continued to make their way down the mountain.

Truly this mountain was massive, they had been running at a pretty brisk pace now for ten minutes and only now were they beginning to see the area below the clouds, from there Naruto could see the dense forest that made up all of the Land of Fire, the sight alone caused him to smile and long to be within them once more. Finally they came within view of the outpost, a simple collection of buildings. One look out tower with two smaller buildings below, the ANBU with Naruto and Jiraiya stopped at the gates. The ANBU talked to the guards and then motioned for Naruto and Jiraiya to follow them inside.

They were led to separate rooms in which immediately put Naruto and Jiraiya on edge, "the rooms are small here, only one bed per room." Was the brief explanation, one that Naruto didn't actually like nor did his Teacher. But both Konoha Nin just nodded and waved at one another.

"Remember Naruto, we leave early in the morning. So you might want to get to sleep as soon as possible." Naruto nodded towards his Teacher and got settled into the small room. Small wasn't saying enough, it was a single cot with a locker a barred window and a nightstand.

Crawling into the cot and putting his head on the pillow, Naruto quickly fell asleep feeling much more tired than he had a few moments ago.

Something was instantly placed over his mouth, a hand for sure. His sharp blue eyes snapped open to stare upward at whoever was touching him, starring back were a pair of swirling Sharingan. The moonlight from the window allowing Naruto to pick out some details, tear troughs and short black hair framing the sides of his face. "Hello again Naruto."

It was Itachi Uchiha, looming over the young blonde, keeping his hand in place to keep him silent. The Sharingan at full blast keeping his tailed beast from acting up, Naruto was at the mans mercy and couldn't do anything about it. "If I take my hand away, are you going to scream or shout?" He'd ask remembering when the blonde was much younger shouting all the time.

Naruto shook his head in the negative and the hand was gone, "and hello to you as well, Itachi..." The blonde looked understandably shocked as he hadn't been expecting to see this particular man for quite sometime. "I'd assume your here to collect me?"

Even more surprising is when the Missing Nin shook his head, Naruto raised a brow at the man. "No Naruto. I'm here to tell you something, a few Members of the Akatsuki have been rethinking about staying within their ranks. Myself as well as Iwagakure's Mad Bomber Deidara as well as my partner Kisame Hoshigaki. I come to you instead of Jiraiya as the three of us have agreed that if we were to defect, it would be for you we know that you and Jiraiya plan to create a group of individuals in order to help maintain peace. The path The Akatsuki is taking to do the same is far too chaotic for our tastes. A few weeks from now, you will receive a letter from myself, you will need to follow those instructions to the letter if you want to make the Akatsuki crumble from within and have three ready and willing Shinobi to add to your ranks."

Naruto found all of this to be very hard to believe, the last time they had met, Itachi was anything but friendly, and his shark themed friend even more so. "I'm going to need to think about this, you haven't exactly made the best first impression you know." Itachi's Sharingan disappeared to be replaced with dark coal, the Genjutsu used on Naruto to tame his tailed beast lifting. It was then when Itachi stood up and seemed to root through his Akatsuki coat to pull out a letter.

"I was given this in case any Konohagakure Nin caught wind of my actual mission, and I think it will help clear some things up for you." He handed the letter to the blonde who accepted it warily, looking the thing over he found the Sandaime's signature on the other side. "Whatever you read, please believe me that it is the truth...I've overstayed my welcome, remember what I said. Read this letter, and you will be getting another sometime soon." The Itachi before him scattered apart into dozens of crows before disappearing entirely.

Naruto glanced down at the letter in his hands and frowned at the thing, Itachi could have easily forged whatever is within. All of this could very well be a massive set up, for the Akatsuki to gain the Nine Tails. Naruto wasn't a fool anymore, he was not ignorant to just how cruel and manipulative human beings were. "I'll read it when I get home, I don't want whatever is within to ruin my coming home. Once I'm settled back in I'll read it.." The Blonde sealed the letter into a storage scrolls and tucked it away within a vest pocket. Once more he got comfortable in the cot and was quickly sleeping once more.

 **( The Next Morning )**

Morning came much to fast for the white haired Sannin, a singular ray of sunshine peaked through his window and right onto his eyes, almost demanding that he get out of bed. With a groan he did just that and sat up, swinging his legs over to put his feet to the ground. The man sighed softly at the cool feeling of the floor against his skin. "We're going home today, I haven't seen the Leaf in three long years and I know Naruto wants to be back more than anything."

The Sannin had slept in his clothes so he was already ready to go, exiting his room he made his way down to his Apprentice's and knocked on it gently before peering in. Only to find it empty, 'hm, he must already be outside and waiting.' Quietly shutting the door the man made his way out of the building to indeed find the blonde teen waiting for him. "Good job being up and ready Naruto, from here the ANBU will not be escorting us, we should be within the Land of Fire within an hour."

Naruto nodded happily, grinning widely at his Teacher. "Then let's go, I've been dying to get back!" It was very easy to tell Naruto was excited, Jiraiya chuckled at him before nodding and waving back at the Kumogakure Shinobi. Once more in almost perfect sync, Naruto and Jiraiya bolted off into blurs of white and yellow towards the dense forest of their home.

 **( Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Office Forty Five Minuets Later )**

Slight scratching could be heard as a blonde haired woman sat behind a large desk writing on a piece of paper. Her brown eyes narrowing in thought for a moment before softening once more, a sigh left her lips as she reached over with her free hand to pick up a small cup, she brought the cup to her lips and drank it's contents quickly. "Ahhh, gotta love that burn going down." The woman said with a large smile enjoying her drink.

To her left was her assistant, a dark haired woman with dark eyes watched the blonde woman with a small frown. "Lady Tsunade, you know you shouldn't be drinking." Chided the woman her frown becoming a neutral expression. "How well do you think that makes your Shinobi think of you?" Her concerns were waved off by the blonde woman, a faint blush on her cheeks from the effects of the her drink.

"Oh Shizune, if you were in my position you'd understand, and in fact you would be drinking as well. As it stands you are my assistant, you don't have the thoughts and pressures of the entire village baring down on your shoulders at all times." She had spoken in a soft loving tone, but it was clear that Tsunade was not being kind about it. "Now, I don't want to hear anything more about my drinking, I didn't actually want this job anyway." She took another drink from her cup after pouring some more into it from a nearby bottle.

Shizune sighed loudly and nodded before going back over her papers, she looked through them and just as Tsunade filled the one she was working on, Shizune passed a paper over to her. "This one is from Kumogakure, directly from the Raikage himself."

Tsunade raised a brow at that and scooted forward to look at the letter closer, it was a letter asking for a meeting to take place between herself and the Raikage. "It says he demands to meet with me, doesn't say why, but he does say that it involves the Tailed Beasts that bull headed, arrogant man." The Hokage frowned just a little as she read the thing over a few times. 'Does this mean he is aware of the Akatsuki, and is willing to work together to put them out of our way? Or is this another plot to steal something from the Leaf?'

Shizune's eyes were very wide after hearing this, "Lord Raikage wants to meet with you, and all he says is it's about the Tailed Beasts? Lady Tsunade, you can't really be considering this! Every time that man has ever come to you for anything he's always demanded from you without ever giving anything in return, you can't seriously expect this to go any different."

Nodding at her assistant the Hokage put the letter aside and frowned at it. "That is true, I know how rude and unruly that man is. Never one to ask, always to demand. If he would have actually given me something more to work with rather than just demanding my presence, I might have considered it more. That being said, talking about the Tailed Beasts is never something to be taken lightly."

Before either of them could discuss it further, a series of knocks sounded through the room from the office door. "Come in!" Tsunade announced loudly. She quickly stacked the papers neatly and orderly just as the door opened fully and in walked two very familiar men.

One was her very tall white haired former Teammate, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and the other was the reason she had decided to come back to the village at all, a shorter blonde male with three whisker scars on his cheeks and sharp blue eyes, Naruto Uzumaki. "Jiraiya and Naruto, reporting back from the three year training trip." The Toad Sage said with a nod, both he and Naruto saluting their Hokage. "The trip went much better than expected, Naruto exceeded my expectations by leaps and bounds. He has fully mastered his Wind Affinity, and has several very useful Jutsu for each. I've taught him almost everything I know, and I have fully faith in saying that he is easily a Jounin." Naruto swelled in pride at such a statement but it didn't show, aside from a small smile.

Tsunade raised a brow at her former Teammates announcement, that was some very high praise. She looked Naruto over, noting most of his body was covered by a long black cloak. "That's some mighty high praise, well...What do you think, Naruto?"

She was answered immediately by the teen, "I wouldn't know about placing myself in any of the ranks, but I have learned quite a bit from Jiraiya. His training is what allowed me to overwhelm and subdue one of the members of the Akatsuki, of who I have sealed away inside one of my scrolls, as well as the other one that Jiraiya was able to capture." This information caused Tsunade to reach under her table and press her fingers against a seal, a moment later an ANBU was kneeling before her desk.

"Tiger, I want you to take these scrolls to Torture and Interrogation immediately, and I want Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi on this." Naruto fished the scrolls from his vest to hand them to the ANBU member, who instantly disappeared to do as he was tasked. "Me and Jiraiya both weren't expecting this much progress Naruto, and while I want to see what you two say is true, I need proof. In a few days, I will assign you a mission, as a test of sorts to make sure you are trained and mature enough to carry out the duties needed by Shinobi."

Naruto nodded sternly standing at attention for his Hokage, and as he was about to answer her he was pulled into a hug as the woman quickly got around her desk and wrapped her arms around the young blonde. "Also, welcome home brat, It's been too quiet without you around." Naruto grinned and returned the hug for a moment before letting go.

"Thank you, Granny. It's good to be back home, But uhh...hmm..any chance I could be dismissed I haven't had any of Ichiraku in three years and I think I may keel over soon? I am very eager to put them back in business once more." Tsunade just smiled and stepped away from him while ruffling his hair, she nodded at the young man and shooed him away. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched Naruto leave with a noticeable bounce in his step, his excitement barely contained.

Jiraiya looked at her and chuckled a little. "Wait till you see him in action, it's like looking at a carbon copy of the Yondaime. The speed in which he is learning is startling, Uzumaki blood is incredible, he can train for days without tiring. Over the past three years I've only seen him winded once," Jiraiya shook his head with a sigh, and crossed his arms over his chest. "He did indeed take on one of the Akatsuki by himself, and to be honest...It was brutality at it's finest, one of the Nin in those scrolls is just a talking head...That's all that was left of him."

A talking head? Tsunade gave Jiraiya an odd look. "I assume that's Hidan the Immortal then, from your last report on the Akatsuki movement?" At Jiraiya's nod the woman just shivered a little. "The disgusting Jutsu people make and utilize...But that's impressive to hear about Naruto, he's really changed hasn't he? The boy from three years ago was much too kindhearted for this world, as sad as it is to say that." Tsunade turned away from Jiraiya to stand in front of the window peering over the village, Jiraiya joined her standing to her left. They both spotted Naruto and smiled as he was waving left and right returning greetings as he did so. "I'm glad you are both home though, I missed you two..."

As much as Jiraiya wanted to say something smart, he chose not to and smiled while nodding. The sun was just going down and tomorrow would bring about a new day, they both knew that the coming days were going to be very rough. Not just for them but for all of Konoha. "Something tells me he's going to be our Second Yellow Flash, he shows a very high interest in learning his Father's Hirashin." Tsunade said nothing in return, knowing without a doubt that Naruto will do it, probably within record time just like he had done with the Rasengan.

After a while of watching the village, the two Sannin separated and while Jiraiya excused himself out of one of the rooms windows, Tsunade sat back behind her chair and leaned back in it, just as she was about to close her eyes and relax something caught her eyes. The letter from the Raikage had folded a little to reveal a small array on the back lower right corner, the Senju scooted forward to press a finger to it ans release the seal, instantly another letter was pulled out. The woman picked it up and began to read it, as she did she began to grin. 'That -clever- bull headed arrogant man.'

* * *

And that's Chapter two, and like I said before I am very sorry for taking so long with getting it up, but A lot got in the way. Work got very rough and I ended up burning a few of my finger tips making it next to impossible to type for a few days, as always please drop a review if I have earned one. I decided to make some tweaks to this, I have no idea what the heck was going through my head when I posted this initially, hopefully I smoothed some things over! Goodnight or morning once again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! And welcome to my Fanfiction, I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it?

Again, please enjoy yourselves! I apologize profusely for taking so long, I cannot promise any steady work on this story but it is definitely on my to do list!

* * *

Naruto couldn't have been happier to be out of the Hokage's office, and back into the bustling streets of Konohagakure no Sato. He looked left and right at the many people and faces he had grown up with, most of them looking back with mild distrust but none were outwardly rude. Or at least rude enough to warrant Naruto speaking up, having put up with it when he was much younger, and for such a long time, it was easy to ignore it now.

His destination however distracted him easily enough, he could already smell it, the sweet delectable scent of Ichiraku Ramen. He was sure if he didn't get there any quicker he may literally die, lifting the flap to the entrance of the place, Naruto took a seat and gentle rang the bell on the counter to announce his presence. "Be there in a moment!" A familiar voice reached from the back of the establishment.

A door opened and then closed with a solid click and thud, before a high pitched squeal erupted from who came through it. Large black orbs crinkled in absolute joy as the owner of said eyes all but lurched over the counter into a tackle hug, Naruto who wasn't expecting such a reaction had but a moment to put his hands out and catch both the assailant and himself. "Naruto, you're back! Dad and I missed you so much!" The girl, Ayame was the daughter of the store owner, a pair who had never treated Naruto with any kind of hostility and only trust and kindness.

"Ayame! It's good to see you too!" The Blonde returned the embrace with as much eagerness as the girl did, more noise drew Naruto back to the door Ayame had come through, revealing Teuchi, the stores owner. A kind if not portly old man, wearing a large smile and holding a bowl of their famous noodles. "And you too old man, is that Miso I smell? You sure know how to welcome your number one customer home don't you?"

Settling the bowl down in front of Naruto, the old man reached out to rest a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder. "Welcome back, your old Sensei, Kakashi? He told us a little of what you were doing, couldn't be more proud of you my boy, Ramen's on the house tonight." Ayame giggled softly at the bashful look on the young blonde who tried to hide his red tinted cheeks. "Come on Ayame, let the boy eat, we still got work to do you know." The girl gave Naruto a tight hug before letting go after ruffling his unruly hair.

He'd watch them leave with a soft smile on his lips, those sharp sapphire hues crinkled in joy at the reunion. Uttering a short thanks for the food, he broke the chop sticks apart and dug into his noodles, delighted sighs and grunts left him as he hadn't had Ichiraku in quite sometime, and for once he was enjoying it. "Mind some company?" A voice came from behind him, causing the distracted blonde to jerk a little as he had been fully engrossed in his meal.

Beside him sat his old Sensei, one Kakashi Hatake. His signature gravity defying hair and face mask came into Naruto's peripheral vision and the nineteen year old let a grin stretch across his features, "Kakashi!" He'd exclaim before setting his bowl down and wiping his lips with a nearby napkin. "I didn't hear a thing! You certainly have earned your reputation in the Bingo books." The grin remained as Kakashi's face mask twitched a little signalling him smirking a little.

"Bout time you learned that, yourself, Sasuke and Sakura never seemed to catch on just what I was capable of. Even after my fight with Zabuza," Before the silver haired man appeared a small bowl of Ramen, and the sweet girl from before bowing to the two. "Thank you Ayame," The man's single eye crinkled up in delight. "Hope you don't mind some additional company, I'm on a date," The Jounin broke his chopsticks apart with a simple movement. "He should be here any moment, saw you enter here and thought I'd welcome my not so little Genin back home."

Naruto was grinning at the man before he'd shift in his seat, pulling his cloak out from under him. "So what, did Iruka finally gather the courage to talk to you?" The halted movement on Kakashi's part was all Naruto needed as he let out a snicker, the Jounin's single eye seemed to narrow before it crinkled in joy as well. "I knew of his feelings towards you for a while, he even spoke to me about it once."

"That I did, if It weren't for you, Naruto, I might not have done it at all." The aforementioned scarred Chunin came in under the flaps, lifting them with a hand. This time, Naruto spun around in his chair to stand and embrace his old teacher.

Iruka returned the hug tightly. "It's good to see you again Iruka!" They'd pull apart and Naruto would be grinning at the man. "I'm happy for you, Iruka and of course for you too Kakashi." Sitting back down at the bar, the blond teen was grinning up a storm now, two of his favorite people were together now, and sitting with him.

It was at this time that Kakashi would place his chop sticks down, signalling that he had already ate the bowl of Ramen he had been given, the girl behind the counter knew what he liked when he came by. The silver haired Jounin pushed the bowl away as he turned to face Naruto and Iruka. "How was your time with Jiraiya, I can only imagine the things he taught you." As he spoke, he saw Iruka ordering himself something, and some brief eye contact with Ayame on Kakashi's part, let her know he'd be buying for the Chunin.

Iruka took a chance to look over his old student, after ordering his food. The scarred Teacher's gaze looked the blond up and down with a critical eye, 'a cloak like that, perfect for hiding what you are doing, nothing aside from a Dojutsu could even hope to see what he is doing beneath it, when we hugged, I could feel armor beneath it, and I noticed his hands are nearly covered in reinforced gauntlets, not unlike the late third Hokage's own pair.' "I am eager to hear about it too, being chosen to apprentice under one of the Sannin is a huge honor."

Naruto had started back into his bowl of Ramen long before he was being questioned, eagerly shoveling the delicious food into his mouth. Hearing the two older Shinobi, Naruto gave brief chuckle, muffled slightly from the food, as well as the napkin from before as he wiped his mouth. Pushing his empty bowl away from himself, he took a moment to peer at each man, a sly grin on his features. "Well, first we worked on my Rasengan, I can form them quite easily now, and can change their size at will, I have even created a couple variants, as well as learned Jiraiya's own 'Odama Rasengan.' After that Jiraiya-Sensei focused on my Affinity, which as Kakashi knows, is wind. I have obtained several Fuuton based Ninjutsu, as well as a Chakra enhanced Gunbai to assist me sometimes."

Both of the older Shinobi kept silent, the Chunin was busy eating as he listened, while Kakashi seemed almost bored, but the intense gaze of his single eye let others know he was paying attention. The Silver haired former ANBU Nin was impressed, it would seem Jiraiya had not held back. "Impressive, I am surprised to hear about the Gunbai, given your current appearance, I was wagering that you finally learned how to approach things subtly.." The older Nin grinned a little, teasing his old student.

The golden haired Uzumaki gave a wide grin, revealing canines that were much sharper and longer looking than a normal person's own, and a chuckle left the Toad Sage's Apprentice. "I actually have, Jiraiya is remarkably hard to detect and find, if he doesn't want to be found? He won't be, I'm a might bit different now. I have several means to go unnoticed and undetected, my use of the Gunbai is for when my cover has been blown, Ninjutsu enhanced further by the use of one, are truly devastating...Though I am sure I don't need to tell you two that." Kakashi and Iruka nodded at the same time in agreement. "Let's see, Oh!" The Uzumaki started a little as he reached into his cloak, a click and then the sound of metal leaving a sheath was heard. Both older Nin looking on in interest as Naruto withdrew a Tanto from the cloak. "I have two of these, an extra in case I lose one." He'd hand the tool over to Kakashi to let him inspect it.

And inspect it he did, it was a fine tool, nothing special 'as it shouldn't be' but it was well balanced, and sturdy, seeing various marks along the blade told Kakashi it had seen use already, the thought saddened him to a degree. "I'm surprised, you've really gone up leaps and bounds haven't you?" Handing the Tanto back to the blond, Kakashi looked passed him to Iruka, raising a brow and tilting his head towards the curtains. The Chunin nodded a little. "It's great that you are back, Naruto. Welcome home, me and Iruka still have that date to get to, I'll see you later." The Jounin stood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing a little before he left, standing outside to wait for Iruka.

Said Chunin just smiled wide at his old student, standing as well to once again embrace the blond. Wrapping his arms around him and hugging the life nearly out of him. But it was apparent that Naruto didn't care, more than happy to accept the affection and wrap a single arm around Iruka, returning the hug. "I'm very proud of you Naruto, you've come so far from that trouble making brat. You are a fine example of a Shinobi." That praise caused his cheeks to light up in a faint red.

"Thank you Iruka, that means an awful lot coming from you." The blond seemed to bite at his lip a little. "Now go on, before Kakashi starts whining or something, good luck with your date~" He'd tease the older Nin with a grin. In response he got a light swat to the head and a huff from the Teacher, whom then left with Kakashi. Naruto looked back at the counter to see no money had been placed down, at all. The Sannin apprentice gave a small growl before paying for all the bowls present even if the old man had said the Ramen was on the house. "Thank you Ayame, old man! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Waving at them, he'd turn and leave under the curtains.

Back on the streets of Konoha, Naruto suddenly felt very tired. The thoughts of falling onto his bed made him even more so, and thus he decided it was time for bed. Wandering along the streets with a grin, he was happy to be home again, he had missed it. His journey was indeed fruitful, and he had seen many incredible sights and people, but nothing was like home.

 **( Three Days Later At A Random Training Ground )**

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Around the owner of the voice, a dome of Chakra formed and spun in place, deflecting an attack from above. The spinning dome of Chakra flung the offending attacker quite a distance, only for it to burst into a cloud of smoke, several other attackers perished the same way, flung away from the dome with considerable force. The spinning stopped and within it stood Neji Hyuga, standing in the traditional stance of his clan. "You are going to need to do better than that, Naruto." His voice calm, still holding that slight tone of arrogance to it but the grin stretched across his lips told an entirely different story, he was enjoying himself. Across the field from the Hyuga was the aforementioned blond Shinobi, this time he was clad without his cloak, as he knew it wouldn't have helped him in the slightest against Neji.

It was about mid-day the sun shining bright above them all, along the sidelines were various Shinobi watching the spectacle with grins and smiles, a few were seated but most were standing. Many of Naruto's former classmates were there, along with their Jounin Sensei's they were visibly delighted by the spar going on before them.

Naruto grinned a little, two more clones appearing on either side of him. The Hyuga tensed a little as the three of them charged, the two clones reaching into their cloaks to pull their Tanto's free, holding them in reverse grip, they swerved as they charged the Hyuga. This time they were coordinated, lunging in for an attack when the other distracted Neji, and when the Hyuga genius dispatched one, the other was instantly onto him. The clone and Naruto worked in perfect unison, Neji blocked, deflected and avoided everything sent his way with perfect timing. Naruto's clone quickly went through a couple hand seals, and thrust his hand into the ground, expecting something offensive, the Hyuga leaped backwards and got into a defensive stance. The clone quickly shot into the air, a focused burst of Futon Chakra causing the speedily movement. From under the clone came the real Naruto, appearing before Neji with a fist pulled back, his Senpuken fully charged.

Neji could see the Chakra swirling around Naruto's fist, and knew he needed to end this, if that Jutsu landed, he didn't know if he would really survive it. The Genius of the Hyuga clan reacted nearly instantly to the new threat, his palm flashing out as he deftly slipped to the side, his palm aiming at the side of Naruto's outstretched arm. Just as the palm was about to touch, a burst of Chakra alerted Neji to something happening, but he followed through with the attack, the Naruto before him burst into a cloud of smoke, one that was much larger than a normal Shadow clone. "Wha!?" the Hyuga looked around, his Byakugan pinpointing the other Naruto, the original had switched with the clone, now air born, came back down with the same technique the clone used to ascend. Spinning around before impact the blond brought his leg up and down instantly into the ground.

Neji only had a moment to react, it was enough but only just barely, using the Hyuga clan air palm to push himself out of the way. The impact of the ax kick broke and spider webbed the ground all around Naruto and Neji. The others were watching while chatting with one another, seeing Neji actually work for once was eye opening, as many just assumed he was the most talented of the Konohagakure Genin. Asuma brought his lighter up to the tip of his cigarette, lighting it with a few puffs. "Damn, that kids really pushing Neji, and it's clear that he hasn't used much energy so far." The Jounin next to him nodded, who happened to be Neji's teacher, one Might Gai.

"That he is! It is very refreshing to see my precious student working hard for once, Jiraiya-Sama's training is very evident. I have a feeling though, that Naruto is more suited for when he has the element of surprise. Much like our ANBU. It's clear he likes to work in tandem with someone, he and his clones work very well together, no wasted movement, every action an attack." Despite appearances, the green clad Shinobi was actually quite intelligent and analytical.

The other members of team Gai were amazed at seeing Naruto, the former dead last of the Academy, going toe to toe with their genius teammate. "Wow! Naruto-San has surely come a long way. I cannot wait to spar with him myself!" The copy of Might Gai, Rock Lee, spoke with evident joy holding an enclosed fist up upward.

The last member of the team was a female, named Tenten, a weapons mistress. Her arms were crossed as she smirked at the spar. "It's a surprise to see Neji actually looking a little strained. I don't think he's ever faced someone this long before. I'd say this spar is coming to a close." It was true, watching Naruto and Neji engage in a fierce Taijutsu match. With Naruto creating and switching places with his clones to avoid the Gentle fist of the Hyuga. it was clear as far as Taijutsu was concerned, they were evenly matched. "I imagine if Naruto didn't have to worry about the Gentle Fist, this fight would have been over much quicker." The ability to accurately and readily be able to target ones Chakra points, made fights like this drag out or end rather quickly more often than not.

Her assumption proved correct as a moment later a call was heard. "Haisui Shiru" Two of Naruto's clones and himself surrounded Neji and placed their hands on the ground, creating a large sealing array around them and Neji. Instantly the sealing effect took place, Neji's Byakugan deactivating as he fell to a knee and then to his hands. "You fought well Neji, but please yield. This seal will take your Chakra and give it to me." Naruto stood while his clones disappeared. Neji panted and gasped gently before nodding his head. The sealing array disappeared and he felt his Chakra stop leaving his body. Then an object invaded his sight, a hand, a tanned hand. Naruto was offering his hand, and for a moment the Hyuga Genius debated against it, still very stubborn. But eventually he grasped the limb and was hefted up. "Good job Neji, I haven't needed to work that hard in a while, the gentle fist is seriously not something to scoff at." The blond grinned wide "I really like your revolving technique, that was truly awesome." Neji was about to speak, but silenced himself as he felt the his Chakra return to him from Naruto.

The Hyuga smirked a little and maintained his grip on Naruto's hand ever since the blond had returned, the Hyuga Genius had found every opportunity to have -some- kind of physical contact with the blond, feeling the Chakra leak into him from the point of contact. "I was hoping to land a few more hits on you, your ability to work with your clones, and your mastery over the Kawarimi is really astounding. Your clones move in such a pattern as to be directly used for it, and place themselves in advantageous situations." Once Naruto had given most of his Chakra back, he actually held onto the hand for a moment longer, causing said blond to grin a bit wider. "Of course I'll demand a rematch soon, someone of whom I can't readily beat? You'd be the perfect sparring partner."

Tenten noticed the continued hand holding, and at first thought it was simply Naruto returning the Chakra, deducing this when she saw Neji pant less and less. But when Neji seemed to be recovered he continued to hold Naruto's hand, a smirk working onto her lips, this would be wonderful to tease the genius with later on. 'Heh, who'd have thought that Neji might actually like someone? let alone Naruto of all people.' it was clear the two enjoyed just being in one another's presence, if anything just for the fact they had push one another when they sparred.

The Jounin noticed it too and were amused but didn't seem to care all that much, Gai rushing over to Naruto with glee evident in his visage. "Naruto-Kun! That was simply amazing to behold, not many can actively face the Gentle fist as long and as well as you did. And Neji! My precious student, to do so well against the Apprentice of the great Toad Sage Jiraiya!" The Genin let go of one another as the others came over too. Talking about the spar as well as asking others to start one up as well. Naruto pulled away from the group to relax next to a tree, leaning his back against it and just watching everything happening. Gai was talking quite animatedly to his Students, all but one of them looked a little uncomfortable with the mans excitement, that one being Rock Lee of course.

Soon enough another spar was taking place, this time between Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi, it would seem the hefty Genin had gotten himself something of a back bone finally and while he was still a gentle giant, he was no longer nearly as pacifistic as he used to be, the blond watched the two fist bump one another before the fight began, everyone else clearing the way.

Naruto watched the spar with a curious gaze, it would do to know how his friends functioned, it would better allow him to work with them when the time came and as much as the spar interested him, his gaze would slowly seek out his own sparring partner. Company soon joined him in the form of his old teammate, one Sakura Haruno. Naruto lifted his gaze from the Hyuga to his old teammate with a smile and a raised hand to greet her. "Sakura." He'd shift just a bit against the tree, she hadn't been there for most of the spar, only recently joining everyone. "Is something wrong?" He noted her contemplative silence.

Shaking her head, her pink hair shifting side to side with the action. "No, sorry Naruto. I just can't get over how much you've improved, I get that you trained under Jiraiya-Sama, but still. It's boggling really." The pink haired teen shook her head again, a wry smile gracing her lips. "I was however sent here to tell you to go to Lady Tsunade's office, something about a test?" That got Naruto's attention instantly, while he had been paying attention, his gaze would keep flicking to the spar, watching as Kiba and Akamaru's combination attack was smacked away by a partially expanded pair of arms, courtesy of the Akimichi.

Standing quickly, the blond reached out to rest a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed a little. "Thanks Sakura, I'll head there right now." His head bobbing as he nodded at her and brushed passed her. His gaze still locking onto the spar, turning to face the rest of the city, the blond gave a wistful sigh, curious as to what mission he would be sent on as a test for his Hokage.

 **( Hokage's Office )**

Behind her desk and within her chair sat one Tsunade Senju, last known surviving member of Konohagakure no Sato's legendary clan, the only clan in fact that had ever rivaled that of the Uchiha. before her was the only reason she had even decided to come back to Konoha, dressed in his black cloak and a bandanna covering his very loud golden hair. The Genin stood at complete attention for his Kage, arms at his side and ready to be given his orders. "Naruto Uzumaki," he stood a little straighter at this. "Today is your test day, myself and your Sensei have devised what we think will be the perfect gauge of your skills, maturity and your ability to listen to your given orders, you will be joining two others on this Mission." Pausing for a moment, the Blonde Kage pressed a buzzer on her desk, behind Naruto the doors to the office opened and two pair of footsteps announced themselves as they joined beside him. "Anko Mitarashi and Sai, these two will be your teammates, I understand you haven't worked with either before, but that is also part of this test, you won't always have the luxury of knowing what your allies can and cannot do."

It made sense, the blond Genin nodded sharply, turning for a moment to look at either Shinobi, he'd nod at them. "I look forward to working with you both." He got identical nods in return, though Anko did so with a wide grin, she was eager to get this mission underway.

"Same here brat, I hope you'll do better than you did with the Chunin Exams. Be embarrassing is you pissed yourself out there." Naruto smirked at this, before returning to focusing on his Hokage.

Sai on the other hand remained silent, though he did look the other two Shinobi over, he didn't have anything to say and just nodded again.

Tsunade remained silent as well for a few moments, hidden within her was faint amusement at Anko's statement. before speaking again. "This is an Infiltration and Assassination Mission, A Rank. Your target, is a Nuke-Nin of Kusagakure no Sato. Nati Unohara. He has taken over a fort within the Land of Grass, himself and several Nuke-Nin have done this, and have begun to plan attacks in the Land of Fire. Jiraiya's spy network picked up on this, Kusagakure refuses to do something about it, so we will." She paused and took a look at her Shinobi, seeing nothing but obedience she continued. "Nati is Jounin rank Nin, and most of his followers are Chunin and Jounin. Nati himself is primarily a Suiton user, but has also shown skill in Doton and minor Fuuton. We do not know if he has any talent in Kenjutsu or Genjutsu, but be on your guards. Everything you need to know will be in this scroll." Reaching into her desk, she pulled a rolled up scroll and pressed it to the end of her desk. "Anko will be team Captain, you have one hour to get everything you need, dismissed."

On her Order the three bowed to their Kage Sai and Naruto spun on their heels, filing out of the room one at a time. While Anko collected the Scroll and followed suit with the two males.

The blonde Hokage interlinked her hands in front of her face, resting her elbows on the desk. Her gaze slowly shifting to the left, a section of the office wall seemingly shimmering for a moment before Jiraiya's massive frame unveiled it's self, dropping his concealment Jutsu. "Don't worry Hime, he'll be fine." Calmly he walked to the desk standing beside it with his arms crossed, a smirk working onto his lips. "The brat has changed a great deal since you last saw him."

"I know, and that's what I am worried about, what if he has changed too much?" The blonde Sannin peered up at her old teammate, a brow raised.

The Toad Sage shrugged a little. "When we were traveling around, he came to a decision. He doesn't want to be Hokage anymore, instead he wants to serve his Village and People in a more effective way. I do not think he has decided what path he wants to go down, but he is still the determined little shit you met those years ago. Nothing will stop him, even when everything looks bleak and hopeless, Naruto Namikaze will push like hell."

Standing from her chair, the Slug Sannin turned around to face the large window, her hands interlinking behind her back. The woman looked her village over, the sun illuminating the entirety of it in a golden glow. 'I may not wanted this position, but it has started to grow on me. Moments like this, when it isn't apparent what this place has done to me, this is what is worth fighting for. Damn that brat for not wanting it anymore, seems I am going to be here a bit longer.' Her teammate joined her standing to her side with his arms still crossed.

 **( In Front of The Gate of Konoha )**

The three Shinobi stood ready at the gate, having already gathered what they needed. The Blond one among them was conversing with a pair of Shadow Clones, before he had them Henge themselves into a pair of Kunai of which he palmed and placed into a convenient pocket inside of his sleeves. His team Captain gave him an odd look, while Sai simply nodded looking deep in thought. "Ready whenever you two are."

Sai only nodded again while Anko approached Naruto, a hand on her hip and a stern look entering her gaze. "Listen up brat, because I am only going to say it once, like our Hokage said. I am team Captain, my word is law and you will follow it to the letter, this won't be gallivanting around the world with a Sannin, a mistake with this could cost us our lives." She stood in front of him, starring him down.

The Genin straightened up and nodded silently, at first Anko thought he might say something, knowing what he used to be like, but as the silence stretched on she eventually relented. The woman reaching into her tan coat to retrieve three sets of shortwave radio ear pieces, handing them to Naruto and Sai while keeping one for herself.

"Alright, if we are ready, then lets go."

As one the three leaped through the gate and bolted upwards into the trees.

* * *

And there we have it! I know I took a very long time to get this third chapter up, and I apologize again. As I said at the beginning, this fanfic -IS- on my to do list, but I am simply unable to devote much time to it. More or less a hobby to get into every now and then. As usual, please leave a review if I earned one! And thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! And welcome to my Fanfiction, I apologies for any and all errors, there are a few warnings of course for this story. They are as follows.

1 - There will be all manner of relationships both Heterosexual and Homosexual. They will not be a focus of the story, but they will be there. If that is not your cup of tea, I completely understand. There will be sexual scenes but absolutely no pointless smut. The last bit works with the second rule very well.

2 - This will be a violent story, graphic at times as I want to try and show a darker and grittier side to the Ninjas than what the Show/Manga portrays.

3 - There will be OOCness and some OC's if this bothers you, again I understand. But this IS a Fanfiction, there will be some differences.

And that's it! all I ask is just enjoy yourself and leave a comment if I deserved one, please criticize but also remember to be helpful about it. If it's just you being rude or insulting then that's just not helpful at all now is it?

* * *

They had been traveling for the better part of twelve hours now, and it had been non-stop movement since they left the gates of Konohagakure. Of the three of them, quite unsurprisingly, Naruto was not winded in the slightest, his pace matching his teammates perfectly, no faltering no stalling. Meanwhile both Anko and Sai could be seen trying to keep their bodies going with controlled breathing. Sweat dripped down their foreheads and their cheeks were a little red, it was clear they would need rest soon.

Suddenly, when she landed on a rather large branch, Anko raised a fist up to signal the other two to halt. "We'll make camp here, me and Sai aren't like you, brat. We can't keep going like that. We are about..." The woman peered upward, looking through the leaves and branches. Just barely able to see the sun and it's position, "an hour and a half away from Kusa, so we can rest for a few and get back to it." No arguments were heard so the purple haired woman nodded and parked herself against the tree, Sai sat cross legged in the spot he had halted at, while Naruto looked around where they were at.

Silence stretched on for minutes at a time, occasionally the blond would look at Anko for a moment, before peering over at Sai, taking his teammates in for the moment. Sai was minimalist as can be, his clothing left most of his stomach showing with a small black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Wrapped around him was a sheath and holster for a small Tanto, his skin was ghostly white and he had black hair and eyes. That was all Naruto could see of the other male of the team, meanwhile Anko had not changed much since she had Proctored at the Chunin Exams. That tan coat, short skirt and nearly full body mesh.

Apparently he had been caught starring, as Anko gave him a blank stare before speaking. "See something you like brat?"

The blond gave a loud snort, "As if, trying to put together what you can do. I vaguely remember seeing you make use of Snake Summonings, and various snake related abilities." He'd shrug a little, apparently not thinking of anything else that needed said.

Looking only a tad bit miffed at his casual dismissal of her question, Anko crossed her arms over her stomach, pushing up on her breasts a little, a smirk working onto her lips. "You sure~?"

Now it was his turn to give her a blank stare looking as unimpressed as can be. "Quite" Though he found this amusing, he didn't let it show.

Giving up on her attempt to make him slip up, she pouted a little. "Well you're no fun, whatever happened to that wet behind the ears punk from the Chunin Exams huh? You could barely hold a Kunai the right way back then." Again she was trying to get under his skin, offering him a smirk and a raised brow.

Naruto turned to face the purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin, "you mean the same brat who has an organization consisting of only S-Ranked Missing Nin hunting him down? The same brat who has spent the past three and half years being trained, every minute of every day by one of the Sannin?"

This time her pout returned with a vengeance, looking away from him while huffing. "Point taken, guess you didn't have time to be a bumbling idiot anymore eh?" She didn't need to look to know he was nodding, it was after all quite the rhetorical question. "Well, it's like you said. I am skilled with Snake Summoning, though not at all like my traitorous teacher. I can make use of several Snake related Ninjutsu, I am proficient in Katon Ninjutsu and minor Doton. I am a Tokubetsu Jounin primarily used in interrogation, though I am often called upon for Missions like this one." The Information made Naruto smile a little, nodding at her in thanks.

"I am sure you have been told what all I can do, it would have been beyond foolish of Lady Tsunade, and Sensei to not tell my Team Captain." At her nod, he knew he was right. His body turning, and his lips opening a little, the blond was cut off before he could question their third Teammate.

"Don't bother, he's an oddball. Though he is very talented, he's from Root. The Hidden away 'Undercover' section of the ANBU that report only to Danzo Shimura, he's only here to report to Danzo, probably on your abilities, and determine if you are a threat or not." The dark haired teen had pulled out a notebook and had been drawing since he sat down. Hearing what Anko said caused the boy to halt his drawing, the stopping of lead on paper caused Naruto to raise a brow.

'So it seems, Anko hit the nail directly on the head. What is this Root all about? How could Jiraiya-Sensei and Tsunade allow someone like Danzo of all people, his own military?' The Sannin Apprentice seemed troubled by this.

Turning his head just enough to look at Anko and Naruto, the Root Nin gave the most fake smile that Naruto had ever seen. "Don't be silly, Anko-San. Root has been disbanded for years now, you shouldn't be spreading rumors like that." His tone was completely without emotion, and with that said he turned back around to focus on his drawing.

Naruto looked at Anko with a raised brow, her response was a shake of the head "Trust me on this, brat. Your abilities will be reported by the time we get back, so if you don't want someone like Danzo, knowing what you can and cannot do, I wouldn't go being flashy. But from what I remember what Tsunade-Sama said, he makes use of an odd Ink based Ninjutsu, making his drawings come to life for a few moments. I wasn't told any of his elemental affinities."

What Naruto could understand was the fact that is Anko knew this, then so did Tsunade and Jiraiya. He trusted Anko's word about this over Sai's by far. 'So Danzo is doing his best to make it seem like it is disbanded, but people like Anko and no doubt Jiraiya and Tsunade, maybe even Kakashi, they know better. And Anko seems very distrusting of it all, a Village Elder with his own military, made up of ANBU members? That spells nothing but trouble in my opinion.' "No need to worry about that, there is a time and place for everything. A time to be naught but a ghost, and a time to be a hurricane." The statement made Anko give him a nod and small smile.

"Very true." The woman stretched from her sitting position before standing up with another huff. "Alright everyone, let's get this over with." Three identical nods later, and all three Shinobi disappeared from their spot, once again leaping through the massive forest that took up all of the Land of Fire.

 **( With Jiraiya In the Hokage's Office )**

Once again, and as per usual, the Godaime Hokage sat behind her desk, only this time there was a jug of Sake and two small bowl like cups, both of which she had just filled with Sake her face had been twisted into a scowl and her cheeks were lightly dusted with red due to the Sake. Across from her sat her old Teammate, his mane of white hair twitching a little as he shook his head. "No I'm serious, Hime. With the last of the Uchiha either with the Akatsuki, or defected to Orochimaru. I want to make use of the Uchiha Clan hideout It's just sitting there, taking up space and collecting dust. The Group I am putting together will need a Headquarters. And It cannot be the Village, as much as I love Konoha, we need to be based out of our own place, even though we'll be a Konoha exclusive group."

The last of the Senju lifted her cup to quickly down the Sake in it, licking her lips a little afterward. "Will you be Resigning?" She asked with her brow creasing in worry.

Her concern caused Jiraiya to give a broad smile after picking up his own cup he quickly downed it's contents, "of course not, if there is something that I am personally needed for, then I will be there. But my spy network already takes up too much of my time, which would work well with this group. There are only so many ways for me to come back to Konoha, before someone picks up on the pattern. With the hideout, I could create my own Sensing Barrier, and a Multi-layer Genjutsu to hide it away. It can't hurt to have two different special forces, your own ANBU and us, the Protectors of the Hidden Leaf. Purotekuta no Konohagakure."

Jiraiya could tell just the name of it had the Senju impressed at least a little bit, and his words made sense, depending on the ANBU all the time was straining her special forces. "Okay, say I agree to this, who would you be having join the Purotekuta? I don't have many that I can spare without leaving myself vulnerable." She watched her old Teammate nod a few times before he spoke.

"I've already put together a few members, Myself obviously. Naruto, and from what he told me the other day, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara the Mad Bomber of Iwagakure." The names were impressive, especially so for Itachi Uchiha. The last Senju raised a brow at the time, demanding further information from the Spy master. "The brat got a visit from him, while we were staying the night at a Kumogakure checkpoint. Told Naruto that he knew of my plans to make the Purotekuta, and that himself, and the others I mentioned were wanting to defect from the Akatsuki."

At this the Godaime took another shot of her Sake, "my guts are telling me to trust you, even if my brain is telling me to put a stop to this before it can even take off. A Shinobi learns to heed his or her gut feeling..." The woman picked up the jug of Sake entirely, bringing it up for a drink, she took a few big gulps before placing it back down with a sigh. "Very well, I'll allow the construction of the Purotekuta, and I'll allow you to make use of the Uchiha Clan hideout."

The smile on her old Teammate face only grew in size, obviously pleased that she was giving her consent on the matter. Already his head was blazing with thoughts on what to do and what to change with the hideout, he knew the place was actually quite large. 'I hope that within the mountain it sits on, is a hollowed out area. A large Training room would be incredibly handy..' Seeing that the jug was now empty, the toad Sage stood from his chair and gave his at one time crush a short bow. "Thank you, Tsunade-Hime." The woman turned away from him while waving her hand for him to get a move on.

After the door shut, the Senju spun around in her chair, looking out of her window at the village. "Don't let me down Jiraiya.."

 **( Fortified Castle in Kusagakure )**

A middle aged man wearing the traditional garb of a Kusagakure Nin, was strolling along the battlement of the fort he and his allies had taken control over, he wore a mostly black outfit with sparse armor, mainly along his arms and shins, this man in particular had chosen to take up a large straw hat and he held a Ninja-To on his left hip. Coming to a stop between the two guard towers of the wall, the man looked out to the forests of Konoha, a sneer coming to his lips. "Damn tree huggers" But he didn't stew on it for long, turning on his heel, the man made his way back to the guard tower he had come from, hearing some muffled noises, a sickening grin came over his face. "That you Haru, done with her already? Bout time, been wanting my turn forever now." Reaching the stairs to the guard tower, the man ascended them.

In perfect unison, two forms came into view from the surroundings. The man had but a moment to start before a hand covered his mouth, and an arm wrapping around his neck. "Haru is indisposed." spoke a monotone voice, the arm and hand around his neck and mouth were as pale as the moon that dominated the night sky. With a twist, the mans head had been turned and snapped with a sickening snap, the second form had managed to dispel a Genjutsu covering the corpse of 'Haru' revealing the body for a moment.

A voice chimed in over the headsets. "Good work you two, move onto the next tower. I'll meet up with you on the other side." Now revealed, Naruto and Sai nodded in unison and responded with a pair of soft Hai's. There were only four towers surrounding the castle.

Bending down, Naruto began to drag Haru while Sai dragged the middle aged man, both Nin hiding them away inside of the guard tower. While Sai looked around for any useful information, Naruto hid the two bodies with a Genjutsu, making an image of a pair of cots to take the place of the two bodies and before they left Naruto made use of a Genjutsu to make it seem like the guards were still there, though just standing idly. "You ready, Sai?" Spoke the blond softly, reaching around to his backside to pull one of his pair of Tanto out in reverse grip.

Getting a nod of the head, the two made their way out of the tower. Sai moved from tower to tower, meanwhile Naruto had made use of his Concealment Jutsu, blending in with his surroundings.

The second tower had one man situated at the top with a crossbow, Naruto silently crept along the wall, turning around to stick his back to the wall. Turning his gaze down to the other guard, waiting for Sai to take him out as his signal. The other guard had wandered a little too close to the ledge, a pale hand shot out to slam an upward palm into the man's nose, instantly crushing the cartilage there, and the bone around the eyes and between them as well, before the man could shout out in pain, that very same hand then shot up to grab him by his hair, pulling the man's head down repeatedly into the stone battlement. Blood poured over the battlement as the man's face was completely unrecognizable. Then pulling the body over the wall, he'd fall down to the thick grass below.

Watching Sai dispense the Nin, signaled Naruto to act. Spinning around quickly, he lurched up and over the short barrier of the top of the tower. A grunt escaping his target as his body collided with him, and then a Tanto blade stuck into him through his back, piercing his heart instantly. A hand covered his mouth to muffle any noise and a few moments later, the man stopped moving and breathing entirely. Carefully Naruto propped the man up against one of the support pillars of the crows nest, using a bit of wire to keep his body suspended and seemingly alive. There was a hatch and a ladder going downward, of which Naruto quickly used joining his comrade.

Looking around for a moment, he nodded as Sai made the Genjutsu this time. "You only need to make it seem like one is here, I've got the other one poised to look like he is still alive." The pale one nodded and cast the illusion. "Anko, tower two is down, and Genjutsu is in place." Spoke Naruto, as he brought a hand up to the headset, pressing the open mic button.

Silence stretched on for quite a while, both Naruto and Sai looking at one another, one with a raised brow and the other with a shrug, respectively. "Anko I repeat, tower two is down and Genjutsu is in place." The blond fell silent as he contemplated what might have happened. "What do you think, Sai?" He'd ask softly, looking at the other male.

The dark haired teen managed a small frown, though it didn't meet his eyes. "The mission is clear, Nati is to be eliminated. If we manage to do so without raising any suspicion, then we should look for Anko. But if we raise any sort of alarm, we would need to terminate Anko, under no circumstance could we allow a member of the Interrogation unit to fall into enemy hands, and also we would need to leave, and fast." Naruto nodded at the man, not liking it, but knowing that is exactly how it should be done. With a small motion, he signaled Sai to continue, and together they made their way deeper into the castle.

A call from a speaker erupted from the castle, though it was not in alarm, it was in fact in cheer. "Alright boys! Our latest haul has rewarded us big time, we got some company joining us here soon. They'll be coming from Otogakure, expect them any moment now."

The two Konoha Nin had stopped behind a tented wagon, Naruto reaching out to place his palm against Sai's shoulder. "Be still, I'm passing my concealment onto you." Slowly, the dark haired teen's body began to mirror it's immediate surroundings, rendering him all but invisible to the naked eye. "Oto reinforcements?" Naruto muttered softly, with a hint of irritation. "That makes this even more complicated, We need to move, Sai." Unable to see his nod, he didn't need to. Time was of the essence now, they couldn't afford a mistake now.

Looking out from the wagon, the two Nin spied the only way in and out of the primary building three forms were up top, two were conversing with one another, while the last was off to the side. Below them, guarding each side of the only gate were two more one seemed to be drowsy while the other was wide awake. "Three up top, two down below. The two are Jounin, and there is one Jounin and two Chunin up top. On my mark, you handle the two below, create a distraction for me. And I will eliminate the three up top." Came the orders from he dark haired ANBU Nin, Naruto nodded and began to lean forward. "Mark." He darted forward, using a close range Shunshin to close the gap as fast as he could, his Tanto blade burying it's self into alert Jounin's heart, at the same moment, while waiting for him to draw his, Naruto covered the man's mouth with his hand, digging the blade in further.

Quickly the Nin's life ended, and Naruto instantly Henged into that very same man. he was in his mid thirties, very healthy build wearing the traditional garb of a Kusa Nin, plus also a bandanna. Propping the original up against the wall, he strolled over to the other Nin, guarding the door. His right hand flew out an cracked a fist into the sleepy Nin's jaw. "Unf! W-what the fuck man, what's your issue!?" The man didn't take too kindly to being hit like that, and the two began to fight. Elbows and arms blocking and deflecting blows, fists and legs striking out with lightening speed.

The commotion drew the attention of the three up top, smirking at the brawl between the two Nin. "Heh, looks like Toruno is getting his ass kicked again. Wanna make a bet?" Looking to his immediate left, only to be greeted with an empty space where he thought the other Chunin had been. "Hey, Ara, where you at man?" hearing a choked garble caused him to spin around, only to briefly yelp in terror. The sound was cut extremely short by an animated drawing in the form of a large tiger, biting down around the man's neck, instantly snapping it. The Chunin could barely make out the bodies of the other Chunin and the Jounin who had been off by himself.

Sai looked down at the Henged Naruto and nodded, the transformed Nin ducked under a right hook, slipping down and around the enemy Nin. Wrapping his arms around his neck and turning it forcibly and slowly crushing it with his arm and bicep. Slowly the Nin coughed and then wheezed as he gave into unconsciousness, dragging the body over to a wall, he propped him up against it before throwing a nearby tarp over him.

Dropping his Henge, the blond Nin met back up with Sai. "Good work Naruto-San, you are every bit as skilled as Hokage-Sama said. But now, we are going to need to move as fast as we can. You go find Nati, and I will locate Anko. Radio me when you find him, and we'll take him down together." Naruto nodded at the orders. As one they dropped onto either side of the gate, pushed it open and disappeared inside.

Naruto glanced around quickly, making use of a Seal-less Concealment Jutsu, he disappeared once more before preforming three hand seals. "Kage Bunshin" Next two him, three copies appeared. "Transform yourselves into one of the Kusa Nin, and spread out. Primary target is Nati Unohara, secondary target is Anko Mitarashi. Dispel yourselves if or when you find them. Go." The clones nodded, following their orders and transforming into three different Kusa Nin, and scattering in different directions.

Naruto took off to the upper most parts of the castle, darting from shadow to shadow making full use of his and Jiraiya's Concealment Ninjutsu. To most, they would have been able to barely make out a distortion in the air. To the skilled, they'd have picked up on a vaguely humanoid shape moving from shadow to shadow.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the blond Nin made a note that the castle was oddly under-guarded. As a matter of fact, there had been no other Kusa Nin since he and Sai had entered the primary building. The Sannin Apprentice gripped his Tanto tightly, his guts telling him something was wrong with this. Creeping forward now, he began to hear voices, peering around a corner he saw something that made his eyes widen and his hand clench even tighter around his Tanto.

There stood both Sai and Anko talking to Nati Unohara, all three of them sitting in chairs. Nati behind a large wooden desk, with Anko and Sai sitting across from him. Their headsets lie useless on the mans desk, Nati looked pleased with himself, and his teammates looked...Calm? Completely relaxed even. Casually chatting it up with the Nuke-Nin. "Thank you both, so very much. While it's annoying that so many of my men have been killed. But, now I will have the son of Minato Namikaze in my grasp, Iwa will pay an arm and a leg for his wretched blond head. You two have done your part, I suppose all we need to do now is wait correct?" Sai nodded emotionless as usual, while Anko was smirking, the purple haired woman stood from her chair to walk around the man's desk, her hips swaying temptingly as she all but slithered herself into Nati's lap.

"Oh, I'm sure we could do more than just simply wait~" She hissed softly into his ear, her freakishly long tongue coming out to run the length of his ear shell, causing the man to visibly shudder and bring his hands up to place them on her hips, gripping her non-too-gently, Anko let out a satisfied sound and all but purred at the Nuke-Nin.

Naruto was stunned, his mind whirling with thoughts and ideas, bringing himself back around the corner, he began to contemplate what to do. 'Sai and Anko, is this your plan? Are you traitors? A known apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru and an operative of ROOT. Shit...What do I do? If It had just been Anko, procedure is clear, eliminate hostage if rescue wasn't possible, but...Both of them? Do I get out, and report the actions? Do I wait it out? Shit...Oto Reinforcements, that could mean anything! It could be Orochimaru, it could be some of his Marked Chosen ones!'

The blond debated with himself, and he was at a loss. Biting onto his lip, he nodded as he thought of a plan. What he thought was best, soundlessly he made two Kage Bunshin, and pointed at various spots throughout the room, and whispered a few orders to them. Naruto himself, began to climb up along the wall. Acting very much like a spider along it's surface, getting up into the supports and beams overhead.

Sai was watching Anko and the Nuke-Nin with almost a bored expression, the two had already begun to remove their clothing, such things had long since not bothered him. Though he did shift in his seat, while it didn't bother him, he didn't necessarily want to watch these two have sex.

Naruto watched his concealed clones do as he had asked, nodding gently as each one visited each spot he had ordered them. Stopping by each spot for a moment, they seemed to be placing something down. The clones peered up at their caster, as he let his concealment drop. Signalling them to dart forward, Naruto quickly reached into his cloak and let lose a few ball shaped objects into the room, a moment later the entire room had been filled with smoke, and three unified calls of "Fuinjutsu: Haisui Shiru" The Sealing Technique was cast between all three Naruto's, forming a triangle around the three in the room. Their hands pressing against the floor as a large sealing array covered every inch between the clones. The Fuinjutsu immediately began to act, draining the three of their Chakra at an alarming rate.

When the smoke filled the room, both Sai and Anko had started in utter surprise, leaping from their spots to act, but the smoke had already filled their lungs, causing a horrible fit of coughing from all three victims, the Fuinjutsu that had been cast instantly took effect, draining them of their Chakra faster than they could have ever thought possible. "B-brat!" Anko gasped in alarm, trying to get his attention.

Naruto it would seem would have none of it, a surprise of his he had been meaning to keep a secret for as long as he could erupted from his back, three golden spiked chains flew towards their targets. Wrapping around them much akin to that of a Boa constrictor, each time they would exhale, the chains would tighten further around them. "F..Fuc-"

Eventually the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto behind the three with his hands on the ground, slowly he stood a scowl on his features. "One wrong move on any of your parts and I will see this castle as a crater, and all it's inhabitants not but soot and ash." Letting his clones keep the three drained of their Chakra, but not doing enough cause them to pass out. "I want answers, and now."

Nati was peering back over at Naruto, his eyes widening at the display before him, both of Naruto's arms were covered in whirling Fuuton Chakra, fully ready to kill all three of them with a Dubaru Senpuken. The Two Ninjutsu causing much turbulence in the room, papers flying everywhere and the Blond's cloak flapping wildly. "You don't have it in you, you Konoha Nin are all the same. Gutless, cowardly, unable to do what is needed when the time is right." Even under the circumstance, the man could find the time to be so defiant.

Leaning forward suddenly, Naruto bolted forward fully intending on tearing this man to bloody bits. "You brat, you have come so far...I couldn't be more proud." A voice echoed through the room, but Naruto was already intent on his target. "But you still have much to learn, raw ability could never make up for experience." A shift in the air, a hand chopping the back of his neck, all Naruto could see was the smirking visage of Nati Unohara as he slumped into the ground. Or he would have if not for the large arms he fell into.

His clones dispelled instantly, the chains falling apart and the sealing array slowly disappearing. The Blond Nin fully unconscious now, a large man held onto him as he spoke. "Good work you three, he was fully convinced, and as much as I wished he hadn't come to -that- conclusion, this test was above and beyond what we needed, Tsunade-Hime will reward all three of you with an S-Rank and an A-Rank Pay for this." Sai stood slowly, recovering from having his Chakra drained from him so quickly, an suddenly. Anko feeling the same.

Nati gave a deep sigh and a puff of smoke enveloped him, and a few coughs announced the presence of the new man, he wore a bandanna and a standard Jounin garb of Konoha. "Kids gonna be a mess when he wakes up..." Came his wheeze of a voice, weak after holding out on his coughing for so long.

"That he will, but I needed to see what he was capable of, without me being nearby to influence him. You did your part excellently Hayate, you just let me worry about the aftermath. You three ready to leave?"

The three Konoha Nin nodded at once, more than ready to leave. While it didn't bother them to do this particular mission, all but Sai hadn't really liked tricking one of their own so much. But orders were orders, and the pay was nice too. An A-Rank and an S-Rank Pay? Too good to pass up really.

"Alright, lets get going home, before he wakes up and brings hell with him." Hayate coughed a few times in between his chuckles, while Anko just outright snickered. Sai remained silent, though he did wonder just how Naruto was going to react when he woke up.

* * *

And there we have it! Yet another chapter for this story. I was able to give this Fic much more attention than I thought I would! Please leave a review and have an excellent rest of your day and or night!


End file.
